lostpediafandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Обсуждение:Перевод названий эпизодов
Сезон 1 1x03 Tabula Rasa Мне кажется, устоявшиеся выражения по типу "Tabula Rasa" надо оставлять как есть, а перевод давать уже в тексте статьи --Ulundo 01:45, 20 февраля 2008 (PST) : ППКЖ. Это не англиийское слово, значит нужно оставить в оригинале -- Оскар 03:05, 20 февраля 2008 (PST) :: Заменил. --Asgan 13:44, 21 февраля 2008 (PST) 1x10 Raised by Another это все ж "Взращенный другим", а не "другими - заменил (Asgan) Ulundo 01:45, 20 февраля 2008 (PST) :Согласен. В 1х10 надо в единственном числе, тем более так уменьшится ассоциация "другими - Другие", каковой нет в английской версии "Another - Others". --Eretik 09:02, 21 февраля 2008 (PST) 1x12 Whatever the Case May Be "Что бы в этом кейсе не было" - 'не' нужно исправить на 'ни' --Mex 09:16, 15 марта 2008 (PDT) :Исправил -- 15:24, 15 марта 2008 (PDT) Я думаю, что «Что бы в этом кейсе ни было», надо заменить на "Что бы там ни было", таким образом охватываются сразу два значения слова "case": кейс, чемодан; и судебное дело, фактические обстоятельства дела. Это важно, ибо в этом эпизоде начинается рассказ про уголовную историю Кейт. :Интересная мысль, посмотрим, будут ли ещё мнения "за". Я пока против, потому что не встречал такого перевода и в Википедии речь также про кейс, см. Wikipedia:ru:Больше, чем просто кейс («Остаться в живых»), а там названия берутся с лицензионного DVD 1 сезона. --Mex 17:27, октября 26, 2009 (UTC) :: Да, действительно интересный вариант. Однако, по моему мнению, он немного вводит в заблуждение, ведь фактическим "центральным персонажем" явлется именно кейс. Это и отражено в английском варианте серии. Мне кажется, здесь не стоит особо выдумывать и оставить существующее название как есть. --Администратор 08:10, октября 27, 2009 (UTC) 1x13 Hearts and Minds "Сердца и мысли" Думаю, правильнее будет "Сердце и разум" -- Оскар 03:07, 20 февраля 2008 (PST) :Согласен с вариантом "Сердце и разум", хотя можно еще "Чувства и разум" --Mex 09:16, 15 марта 2008 (PDT) :Сердце - в единственном числе? -- 15:28, 15 марта 2008 (PDT) :: Да, думаю в единственном --Mex 01:59, 16 марта 2008 (PDT) 1x14 Special "Особый" По переводу первого канала, Уолта называли "особенным". Думаю, лучше так и назвать - "Особенный" -- Оскар 03:08, 20 февраля 2008 (PST) :Согласен, "Особенный" лучше звучит --Mex 09:16, 15 марта 2008 (PDT) ::Заменил -- 15:38, 15 марта 2008 (PDT) 1x19 Deus Ex Machina Мне кажется, устоявшиеся выражения надо оставлять как есть, а перевод давать уже в тексте статьи Ulundo 01:45, 20 февраля 2008 (PST) : "Бог из машины" тоже нужно оставить на латинском -- Оскар 03:09, 20 февраля 2008 (PST) :: Заменил. --Asgan 13:44, 21 февраля 2008 (PST) Сезон 2 2x03 Orientation Лучше перевести как "Инструкция", а то "Ориентация" - это не совсем то. В названии имеется в виду видеоинструкция о том, что каждые 108 минут нужно нажимать на кнопку --Mex 09:16, 15 марта 2008 (PDT) : Я согласен. Можно Ориентир. Или инструктаж. Или обучающий фильм. -- Оскар 09:29, 15 марта 2008 (PDT) ::За Инструктаж. Видеоролик в серии это инструкция, но сам процесс когда зачитывают инструкцию кому-либо, это скорее инструктаж ::: Исправил на Инструктаж --Mex 13:01, 10 апреля 2008 (PDT) 2x05 ...And Found "...и найденное" Предлогаю "... и обнаружили", если речь идёт о кольце Сан -- Оскар 03:06, 20 февраля 2008 (PST) :как вариант: "... и нашли" --Asgan 15:05, 25 февраля 2008 (PST) ::Я считаю, нужно оставить "...и найденное" --Mex 09:16, 15 марта 2008 (PDT) 2x09 What Kate Did "Что сделала Кейт", а то "Что натворила Кейт" звучит как-то наивно --Mex 09:16, 15 марта 2008 (PDT) : Исправил на Что сделала Кейт. --Mex 12:50, 10 апреля 2008 (PDT) 2x10 The 23rd Psalm 23-й псалом, "псалом" - с маленькой буквы (см. статью на русской Википедии, там с маленькой буквы, а в английском языке - с большой) --Mex 13:11, 10 апреля 2008 (PDT) 2x11 The Hunting Party Просто "Охота". Устоявшееся выражение Ulundo 01:45, 20 февраля 2008 (PST) :"Охотничья партия" - конечно дословно, но не по по-русски. "Охота" лучше, у или в крайнем случае подобрать другое существельное (компания, группа и тп). Все-таки партия у нас в значии собрания людей- это исключельно о политике --Eretik 09:02, 21 февраля 2008 (PST) ::Может все же лучше "Отряд охотников"? Мне кажется, это более точный перевод --Mex 09:16, 15 марта 2008 (PDT) :::Кстати да, это оно --Eretik 06:23, 26 марта 2008 (PDT) :::: Исправил на Отряд охотников --Mex 13:14, 10 апреля 2008 (PDT) 2x13 The Long Con MsDream: Удивлена, что название этого эпизода звучит как "Долгая афера". Во-первых, везде его называют "Длинная афера". Во-вторых, у картежников есть термины, схожие по смыслу, например, "играть в длинную", или что-то в этом роде. Кроме того, в фильме "Афера" также употребляется термин "Длинная афера". Думаю, нет смысла оригинальничать. :) Что думаете? Верней, не у картежников, а у инвесторов. "Играть в длинную", "длинная позиция" - означает делать ставку на повышение. То есть покупаются акции (или валюта) в расчете, что они подорожают. Администратор: Согласен. Кстати само слово "Long" имеет двойной смысл: длинная и долгая, но сама фраза "Долгая афера" звучит как-то не по-русски. Если не будет протестов со стороны других участников, разрешаю переименовать. :Я не против. --Mex 12:38, 19 мая 2009 (UTC) 2x17 Lockdown Lockdown - вообще говоря, "Блокировка", но это термин, так сказать, контекста, а мне даже больше нравится вариант перевода этой серии от "Тайкуна", "Взаперти". -- Dante Hume 12:24, 21 февраля 2008 (PST) :Да, лучше "Взаперти", потому что "Строгая изоляция" не то, видимо, был взят буквальный перевод --Mex 09:16, 15 марта 2008 (PDT) :: Т.е. точный перевод уже не актуален? -- Оскар 09:32, 15 марта 2008 (PDT) ::: Актуален, можно конечно перевести и "Строгая изоляция", но "Взаперти" лучше отражает смысл той серии --Mex 09:52, 15 марта 2008 (PDT) :::: Все же мы не переназываем серии, а просто переводим названия) -- 15:15, 15 марта 2008 (PDT) ::::: Согласен, но прочитав словарь дальше, видим: Строгая изоляция (заключенных); запирание. Отсюда и более подходящее название "Взаперти". А "Строгая изоляция" - не то, это заключение под стражу или под охрану --Mex 01:55, 16 марта 2008 (PDT) :::::: Ну "Строгая изоляция", которая подразумевает заключение под охрану и есть суть процедуры Дхарма, заключающаяся в блокировки всех выходов станции "Лебедь" в момент поставки продовольствия. А название эпизода происходит от названия этой процедуры. -- Оскар 03:47, 16 марта 2008 (PDT) 2x19 S.O.S. Нужно так и оставить, "S.O.S.", русское "С.О.С." не очень смотрится --Mex 09:16, 15 марта 2008 (PDT) : Даже по той причине, что SOS это аббревиатура, в значит либо SOS либо СНД, но т.к. второй вариант это бред, то получается SOS :) ::В принципе, согласен. -- 15:31, 15 марта 2008 (PDT) ::: Исправил на S.O.S. На русской Википедии SOS и СОС используются наравне, но думаю что здесь более предпочтителен вариант S.O.S. --Mex 12:48, 10 апреля 2008 (PDT) 2x20 Two for the Road "Дорога для двоих" лучший вариант, чем "Двое на дороге" --Mex 09:16, 15 марта 2008 (PDT) : В России книга, по которой происходит название эпизода, называется именно "Двое на дороге". -- Оскар 09:35, 15 марта 2008 (PDT) :: А, тогда ладно, пусть будет "Двое на дороге" --Mex 01:56, 16 марта 2008 (PDT) ::: В статье на английской Лостпедии говорится "The title, Two for the Road, refers to Ana Lucia and Christian Shephard, and Ana Lucia and Libby". С этой точки зрения перевод "Дорога для двоих" лучше. А книги в той статье я не нашел, разве что только фильм (см. на kinopoisk.ru). --Mex 13:24, 10 апреля 2008 (PDT) Сезон 3 3x01 A Tale of Two Cities Может "Повесть о двух городах" будет лучше звучать? --Mex 09:16, 15 марта 2008 (PDT) : Лучше. -- 15:15, 15 марта 2008 (PDT) :: Исправил на "Повесть о двух городах" --Mex 12:28, 10 апреля 2008 (PDT) 3x03 Further Instructions "Дальнейшие указания" - лучше так, потому что имеются в виду указания, которые дал Бун Локку в этой серии, а не "инструкции" --Mex 09:16, 15 марта 2008 (PDT) : Пока исправил на "Дальнейшие указания", если нет возражений --Mex 12:30, 10 апреля 2008 (PDT) 3x09 Stranger in a Strange Land "Чужак в чужой стране". это отсылка к произведению Хайнлайна Ulundo 01:45, 20 февраля 2008 (PST) :Согласен. В 3х09, как и в других, отсылки к произведениям надо оставлять. --Eretik 09:02, 21 февраля 2008 (PST) "Чужой среди чужих" В России эту книгу перевели как "чужак в чужой стране", думаю так и нужно назвать -- Оскар 03:11, 20 февраля 2008 (PST) :Есть несколько переводов. Я видел "Чужой в стране чужих". Как адекватнее, пока не знаю. --Randal Hume 07:27, 20 февраля 2008 (PST) ::"Чужак в чужой стране" более узнаваемый и канонический вариант Ulundo 11:26, 20 февраля 2008 (PST) :::За "Чужак в чужой стране" --Mex 09:16, 15 марта 2008 (PDT) 3x10 Tricia Tanaka Is Dead Почему Триша, а не Трисия? По-моему Трисия и звучит точнее, и лучше. (понимаю, что вопрос скорее в "Обуждение:персонажей", но роль ее как персонажа настолько коротка, что больше значения имеет, как будет выглядеть название серии. поэтому пищу сюда) --Eretik 09:09, 21 февраля 2008 (PST) :Думаю, лучше оставить "Триша" --Mex 09:16, 15 марта 2008 (PDT) :: Триша потому что как-то привычнее для русского языка, чем что-то сложное вроде Трисия. Где-то на форуме Lostfilm.ru по этому поводу были жаркие споры и там утверждали, что Трисия с точки зрения грамматики правильнее. --Mex 13:30, 10 апреля 2008 (PDT) 3x12 Par Avion "Авиапочтой", потому что в словаре сочетание "Par Avion" так и переводится --Mex 09:16, 15 марта 2008 (PDT) :Par Avion - вообще "самолетом" или "авиатранспортом...", "авиапочтой" - частный. В любом случае, почему если оставляем Expose надо переводить Par Avion? Оба названия - из французского... -- 14:58, 15 марта 2008 (PDT) :: А у меня англо-русский переводчик переводит как "воздушной почтой" с ссылкой на французский, а франко-русский отказывается переводить вместе два этих слова. Я думаю суть в том, что это действительно французское слово, но распространенное в английском языке. Например, как французское слово «дежавю», которое в России стало уже самостоятельным словом. -- Оскар 03:51, 16 марта 2008 (PDT) 3x14 Exposé Почему перевели "голая правда"??? Это французское слово, и нужно оставить в оригинале! -- Оскар 03:12, 20 февраля 2008 (PST) :Я честно говоря не знаю, чем руководствовался тот, кто переводил названия эпизодов, но помоему в перевод лостфильма и/или Первого канала так называют сериал, в котором играла Никки, т.е. тот же Exposé. Если будут еще возражения - верну в изначальный вид. --Asgan 09:36, 20 февраля 2008 (PST) Это не английское слово. Надо оставить оригинал. Ulundo 11:24, 20 февраля 2008 (PST) :Согласен со всеми, лучше Exposé --Mex 09:16, 15 марта 2008 (PDT) 3x17 Catch-22 "Уловка-22" - нужно чтобы было через дефис --Mex 09:16, 15 марта 2008 (PDT) 3x18 D.O.C. D.O.C. - "Д.З.". -- Dante Hume 12:24, 21 февраля 2008 (PST) :Насчет "Д.З."-"Дата Зачатия" - а аббревиатура реально используется в медицине? --Asgan 13:42, 21 февраля 2008 (PST) :: Скорее ассоциируется с "домашним заданием". Лучше писать полностью. --Randal Hume 13:51, 21 февраля 2008 (PST) ::: Вот и у меня те же ассоциации. Спрошу у знакомого акушера, может у них какой специальный термин есть для этого... --Asgan 17:48, 21 февраля 2008 (PST) :::: Вот, это было бы здорово. Dante Hume 00:08, 22 февраля 2008 (PST) ::: Когда впервые было объявлено название эпизода "D.O.C.", тоже были немалые спекуляции на тему "что бы это значило". ;) Dante Hume 00:08, 22 февраля 2008 (PST) :::: Ну мы-то уже знаем, что это значит:) --Asgan 14:07, 22 февраля 2008 (PST) : "Дата зачатия" --Mex 09:16, 15 марта 2008 (PDT) 3x19 The Brig "Гауптвахта" более подходящий вариант, чем "Бриг". Если "Бриг", то смысл такого названия не очень понятен --Mex 09:16, 15 марта 2008 (PDT) :http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%91%D1%80%D0%B8%D0%B3 видимо, имеется ввиду "Черная Скала" -- 15:12, 15 марта 2008 (PDT) :: Все же считаю, что "Гауптвахта" более подходящий вариант - см. объяснение названия серии на английской Лостпедии ("A brig is a compartment that serves as a jail aboard a ship, especially on a warship"). Так что исправляю на "Гауптвахта". --Mex 12:38, 10 апреля 2008 (PDT) 3x21 The Greatest Hits Предлагаю вариант из перевода Лостфильма - "Избранное". понимаю, что этот перевод менее точен, но ведь на русском и сборник лучших песен называют "Избранное", а ведь оттуда и пошло название серии. Тем более, что так явственней видится связь между тем самым альбомом и списком Чарли --Eretik 08:41, 21 февраля 2008 (PST) :Поддерживаю --Mex 09:16, 15 марта 2008 (PDT) 3x22 Through the Looking Glass Through the Looking Glass - "В Зазеркалье". -- Dante Hume 12:24, 21 февраля 2008 (PST) :Честно говоря, я не понимаю откуда взялось название "В Зазеркалье". Если looking glass это зеркало, то "Through the looking glass" это как раз "Через зеркало", "Сквозь заркало". Помоему надо оставить --Eretik 12:37, 21 февраля 2008 (PST) :: Все просто: это же аллюзии на Кэролла, точнее, на его классический перевод на русский язык. Кончено, в оригинале книга называется "Сквозь зеркало, и что Алиса там обнаружила", но в России она все же известна как "Алиса в Зазеркалье". В данном случае я определенно за традиции. :) Dante Hume 12:46, 21 февраля 2008 (PST) ::: Кроме аллюзии на Кэррола, название ведь имеет отношение к событиям серии... И там четко фигурирует "Зеркало". Вообщем, спорный момент --Asgan 13:42, 21 февраля 2008 (PST) ::: А, тоесть "Алиса в Зазеркалье" по английски "Through the Looking Glass"? Тогда справедливо название в "В Зазеркалье". Отсылку к произведению надо сохранить :::: И "сквозь зеркало" и "в зазеркалье" одинаково хорошо отображают связь с произведением т.к. у нас оно известно под обоими вариантами названия. Признаю, второй вариант более популярен. Однако, первый, помимо отсылки к произведению, имеет отношение и к событиям эпизода, то есть, по сути, удовлетворяет обоим требованиям. Мне лично "В зазеркалье" как название эпизода навевало бы воспоминания о том, как тонущий Чарли с Дезом друг на друга через стекло таращились:) --Asgan 17:48, 21 февраля 2008 (PST) ::::: Хм, а есть однозначная трактовка названия эпизода в контексте сюжета серии? ;) События на станции "Зеркало" важны, но не они занимают главенствующую роль в эпизоде, так как он Jack-centric, что называется. Мне вот нравится трактовать эпизод как "Джек в Зазеркалье", т.е. Джек, выбравшийся на большую землю, "и что он там обнаружил". А станция "Зеркало" -- это смысл на поверхности, как и логотип с белым кроликом, дополнительное значение эпизода. Ну это ИМХО, конечно. :) Dante Hume 00:08, 22 февраля 2008 (PST) :Варианты интересные, но нужно еще пообсуждать. ::"Через зеркало" --Mex 09:16, 15 марта 2008 (PDT) Сезон 4 4x02 Confirmed Dead "Признаны погибшими" Ulundo 01:45, 20 февраля 2008 (PST) :Согласен. Еще возможно "Считаются погибшими", но и все равно предложеный дает большуюю ясность чем ныне существующий вариант. "Потежденная смерть" как навевает на названия голливудских фильмов ("Слепая ярость", "Доказательство смерти" и тп), и абсолютно не связывается с катастрофой. Те более, чо сметь - то death, а dead - прошедшая форма глагола (умер, погиб) или совершенное причастие (умерший, погибший). --Eretik 09:02, 21 февраля 2008 (PST) :: Маленькая ремарка: фильм Тарантино, если вы о нем, называется Death Proof, а серия - Confirmed Dead, поэтому аллюзий на него нет. --Randal Hume 13:51, 21 февраля 2008 (PST) :::Извиняюсь, что неправильно обьяснил. Я имею ввиду, что нынешнее название насколько же пафосно, и бестолково, как и некоторые названия голливудских картин, и абсолютно не возникает ассоциации с крушением рейса 815, которое возникает от оригинально названия --Eretik 09:21, 22 февраля 2008 (PST) :За вариант "Признаны погибшими" --Mex 09:16, 15 марта 2008 (PDT) 4x04 Eggtown С этим названием, пожалуй, сложнее всего. С одной стороны, термин английский. С другой, вразумительного аналога нет. предлагаю лостфильмовский вариант "Просчет", хотя лично мне он не очень нравится, применительно к эпизоду и событиям в нем. Впрочем, ничего лучше на ум не приходит, а оставлять в оригинале кажется как-то неправильно. "Город с яйцами" тоже ничего:) Брутально так. Впрочем, по смыслу тоже не очень подходит, яйца-то как раз кончились. --Asgan 16:27, 23 февраля 2008 (PST) :Как переводчик статьи об эпизоде, однозначно заявлю, что "Яичный город" в русском будет абсолютно равнозначно английскому "Eggtown". Для американцев этот устаревший термин звучит так же нелепо, они тоже не догадываются о его смысле, это не часть активного словарного запаса. Более того, для примера там приводится выражение: "Эта ваша Москва -- такой яичный город!". Соответствующее пояснение, почему надо именно так, есть в блоке "Название эпизода". Название "Просчёт" не подходит, хоть оно в чём-то и передаёт смысл выражения, но неточно. "Город с яйцами", по логике, подходит. --Moncher, 24 февраля 2008 ::Это не доказывает необходимость перевода "Egg" обстоятельством. Ровно ту же роль сыграет и, допустим, "сплошные яйца". Будем ждать еще мнений. --Asgan 13:28, 25 февраля 2008 (PST) :::Как насчет "Подстава" ? Yaranek 23:43, 26 февраля 2008 :: может быть "Яичный город" действительно абсолютно равнозначно "Eggtown", но разве кто-нибудь поймёт смысл названия? И раз речь идёт об обмане, то варианты «Просчет» и «Подстава» понятнее демонстрируют суть эпизода, где Кейт подставила Локка, а Локк просчитался. Но если быть ещё точным, то ничего предательского не было (в конце концов, Кейт всего лишь обманула Локка, а не подставила), и тут более удачливый вариант «Просчёт». Также как и просчитались присяжные в суде, когда поверили словам Джека. В общем, я за «Просчёт». -- Оскар 13:05, 26 февраля 2008 (PST) ::: И я за "Просчет", но не против оставить и "Eggtown" --Mex 01:36, 16 марта 2008 (PDT) Что решаем? "Яичный город", "Просчет" или оставить "Eggtown"? А то в шаблоне стоит Eggtown, а Eggtown перенаправляет на "Яичный город", что не очень правильно. Пока исправлю Шаблон:эп/4x04 на "Яичный город", если решим переводить по-другому, то исправим еще раз. --Mex 04:03, 28 марта 2008 (PDT) :Необходимо провести голосование. А то в Шаблон:Эп/4x04 уже началась война правок. Оставляйте свой вариант и, возможно, краткий комментарий. Eggtown, Просчёт, Подстава, Яичный город, или может Город с яйцами? ::"Просчёт" --Mex 12:31, 31 марта 2008 (PDT) :::Просчет--Yaranek 21:29, 31 марта 2008 (PDT) Думаю, что оставим Просчёт, если не последует возражений. Один товарищ всех вас переплюнул, сказав, что яичный город-идиотское название (см. Обсуждение_шаблона:Эп/4x04). Почему нет, достаточно веский довод, звучит довольно убедительно, да и поспорить с этим сложно. --Mex 13:50, 10 апреля 2008 (PDT) 4x07 Ji Yeon "Чи Ён" - вариант lostfilm, думаю тоже стоит так перевести --Mex 09:16, 15 марта 2008 (PDT) :Учитывая что других вариантов у нас нет, это подойдет -- 14:54, 15 марта 2008 (PDT) :: Есть вариант Джи Еон, как заметили на странице Обсуждение:Перевод_имен_персонажей#Ji_Yeon --Mex 13:34, 10 апреля 2008 (PDT) 4x08 Meet Kevin Johnson "Встреча с Кевином Джонсоном", а то "Встретить Кевина Джонсона" не очень точно, потому что его уже встретили. Посмотрим, как переведут на lostfilm --Mex 09:16, 15 марта 2008 (PDT) :"Познакомьтесь с Кевином Джонсоном", или "Знакомьтесь: Кевин Джонсон". Думаю в названии императив) -- 14:52, 15 марта 2008 (PDT) :"Знакомься - Кевин Джонсон", в переводе Lostfilm. Покатит? -- 14:32, 21 марта 2008 (PDT) ::Знакомьтесь, Кевин Джонсон - лучше. :::Может лучше оставить более приближенным к англискому "Встречайте, Кевин Джонсон" --Eretik 18:50, 24 марта 2008 (PDT) ::::Я за "Знакомьтесь, Кевин Джонсон". Звучит лучше всего. --Carrie 07:04, 25 марта 2008 (PDT) :::::Ну "знакомтесь" и "встречайте" уже не суть. Главное чтобы было в этой форме --Eretik 06:25, 26 марта 2008 (PDT) ::::::"Знакомьтесь" - более правильно, тем более это фраза из серии, так что надо исправлять --Yura 01:31, 28 марта 2008 (PDT) В итоге пришли к варианту "Знакомьтесь, Кевин Джонсон" или "Знакомьтесь - Кевин Джонсон"? В таком случае статья будет переименована, по этому поводу можно также высказаться на странице обсуждения той статьи --Mex 15:44, 27 марта 2008 (PDT) : Недавно исправил на Знакомьтесь - Кевин Джонсон и переименовал статью. Вариант Lostfilm вполне подходит. --Mex 13:37, 10 апреля 2008 (PDT) 4x11 Cabin Fever Как переводить будем? И будем ли? У лостфильма - "Отшельник". Другие варианты: "Комнатная лихорадка", "Лихорадка". Похоже в оригинальном названии отражены и поиски Хижины Локком и беспредел, творящийся на корабле. * Почему "Отшельник"?!! Нет я конечно понимаю, всех хочеться пофантазировать за создателей сериала, но все-таки давает за какую-нибудь точность. Перевести Cabin Fever, согласен, сложно (лучшее что у меня получилось "Лихорадка по хижине", но это реально слабо). если у кого есть идеи подулючайтесь. А пока можно взять вариант "Хижина" - он хоть как-то связан с оригинальным названием --Eretik 15:42, 13 мая 2008 (PDT) **buck fever - охотничья лихорадка, puerperal fever - родильная горячка, spy fever - шпиономания, stage fever - страсть к театру, star fever - звёздная болезнь, gold fever - золотая лихорадка. Видно, что главное в смысле названия - это страсть, с которой стремились найти хижину. Но как сохранить это в переводе, пока непонятно. На данный момент приходит в голову только нейтральное "В поисках хижины"--Inngrid (обсуждение) 20:43, июля 7, 2012 (UTC) Ложные названия ;4x09 The Outlier "Посторонний", но на русской Википедии в статье про эпизоды Lost перевели как "Изолированный". Тоже вариант, но как-то звучит не очень. В серии будет история про Бена, видимо это он "Посторонний". С переводом такого названия будет более ясно, когда выйдет серия. --Mex 09:16, 15 марта 2008 (PDT) Названия последних пяти эпизодов еще нигде не анонсированы, но на русской Википедии в статье про эпизоды Lost они откуда-то уже появились. Тем не менее, можно пока обсудить перевод этих названий --Михаил 09:16, 15 марта 2008 (PDT) :Вообще то на той же ссылке что была указана все эти назвения исчезли а 9-ый эпизод идет как "The Shape of Things to Come" --Eretik 05:52, 25 марта 2008 (PDT) ::Моя работа))--Yaranek 06:59, 25 марта 2008 (PDT) :::А откуда название взялось. Это было официально обьявленно? --Eretik 07:01, 26 марта 2008 (PDT) ::::Название было анонсировано в подкасте--Yaranek 07:35, 26 марта 2008 (PDT) ;4x10 Cerberus "Цербер" - интересно, с чем будет связано такое название. Расскажут историю про Даниэль Руссо --Mex 09:16, 15 марта 2008 (PDT) :Cerberus Vent - так на карте с бронедвери обозначены несколько локаций, вероятно - места, в которых монстр выбирается на землю или наоборот уходит под нее. Вероятно будет что-то о монстре, продюсеры как раз обещали. Спойлеришь центральными персонажами:) -- 14:50, 15 марта 2008 (PDT) :: Серия вышла под названием "Something Nice Back Home", на Lostfilm переведено как "Счастливая привычная жизнь" --Darula 15:25, 28 января 2009 (UTC) ;4x11 The utter author "Всеобщий создатель", хотя смысл не ясен. История Клэр. --Mex 09:16, 15 марта 2008 (PDT) :: Серия вышла под названием "Cabin Fever", на Lostfilm переведено как "Отшельник" --Darula 15:25, 28 января 2009 (UTC) ;4x12 That generation "То поколение" - если будет история Ричарда, то смысл названия понятен. --Mex 09:16, 15 марта 2008 (PDT) :: Серия вышла под названием "There's No Place Like Home: Part 1", на Lostfilm переведено как "Долгожданное возвращение, часть 1" --Darula 15:25, 28 января 2009 (UTC) ;4x13 Blister of us "Наш ...", дальше как-то не придумать. "Blister", думаю, стоит понимать как "человек, раздражающий окружающих" --Mex 09:16, 15 марта 2008 (PDT) :Я думаю, до показа серии мы не переведем название правильно... да и торопиться некуда ) Собственно, так же и с остальными сериями 9-13 -- 14:48, 15 марта 2008 (PDT) :: Серия вышла под названием "There's No Place Like Home: Part 2&3", на Lostfilm переведено как "Долгожданное возвращение: часть 2 и 3" --Darula 15:25, 28 января 2009 (UTC) Сезон 5 Пора уже, наверное, перейти к 5 сезону --Darula 15:25, 28 января 2009 (UTC) 5x01 Because You Left "Потому что вы ушли" --Darula 15:25, 28 января 2009 (UTC) 5x02 The Lie "Ложь" --Darula 15:25, 28 января 2009 (UTC) 5x03 Jughead "Идиот" --Darula 15:25, 28 января 2009 (UTC) 5x13 Some Like It Hoth «Некоторые любят планету Хот горячее» - абсолютно непонятный предложенный вариант перевода. Посмотри "Связь с другими произведениями культуры". Здесь нужно оставить это название. По-моему, оно адекватно отображает суть серии. --Администратор 08:55, сентября 28, 2009 (UTC) :Я, конечно, не против варианта «Некоторые любят похолоднее», просто не понятно, откуда вялось слово "похолоднее". Перевода слова "Hoth" в англ. словаре нет и к тому же на англ. ЛП в en:Some Like It Hoth#Cultural references в пункте "Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back" говорится, что серия названа по имени планеты Хот (англ. Hoth). "Связь с другими произведениями культуры", если ты имеешь в виду Некоторые любят похолоднее#Связи с другими произведениями культуры, я посмотрел, если ты подразумеваешь "Некоторые любят погорячее", то "похолоднее" перекликается с этим, но, опять же, непонятно, откуда взялось это "похолоднее". В чём состоит адекватность отображения сути серии им? Ты имеешь в виду то, что в событиях серии есть что-то, что связано с "похолоднее"? Не понимаю, может я забыл. --Mex 17:34, сентября 28, 2009 (UTC) ::Смотри. Здесь ссылка сразу на два фильма, поэтому в названии серии отображён некий симбиоз. Буквальный перевод: "Некоторым нравится (планета) Хот". Никакого слова "горячее" здесь нет. Планета Хот покрыта льдом. Отсюда вывод - некоторым (в данном случае Майлз) нравится нечто холодное (в данном случае трупы). Планета Хот и холод, в данном контексте, - синонимы. Это важно, так как, несмотря на популярность Звёздных войн, у нас мало кто хорошо знает эту сагу. Далее ссылка на фильм с Мэрилин Монро "Некоторые любят погорячее" и, путём замены планеты Хот на синоним, получаем "Некоторые любят похолоднее". На французской Лостпедии вообще отказались от перевода и назвали серию по своему - "Говорящий с ними". По-моему, наш перевод вполне адекватен, хотя, если ты настаиваешь, можно оставить "Некоторым нравится планета Хот", но никаких "горячее". Однако мне нравится нынешний вариант. --Администратор 07:14, сентября 29, 2009 (UTC) :::Ладно, пусть остаётся «Некоторые любят похолоднее». И со сказанным в разделе ниже я тоже согласен, в т. ч. с переименованием «Добро пожаловать (Namaste)» в «Namaste». --Mex 17:05, сентября 29, 2009 (UTC) Приведение в соответствие с переводом студии Lostfilm После выхода соответствующих серий на Первом канале хочу изменить названия следующих серий и переименовать статьи: * 5x05 «Остров Смерти» в «Остров смерти» (маленькая буква) * 5x07 «Жизнь и Смерть Джереми Бентама» в «Жизнь и смерть Джереми Бентама» (маленькая буква) * 5x12 «Мертвый — значит Мертвый» в «Мёртвый - значит мёртвый» (маленькая буква, ё вместо е и короткое тире) * 5x15 «Следуй за Лидером» в «Следуй за лидером» (маленькая буква) Ну, с указанными выше, думаю, возражений не будет, а вот следующие меня особенно волнуют: * 5x09 «Добро пожаловать (Namaste)» в «Добро пожаловать» * 5x13 «Некоторые любят похолоднее» в «Некоторые любят планету Хот горячее» А следующие названия просто отличаются от перевода Lostfilm, но меня устраивают, так что, скорее всего, не буду переименовывать: * 5x08 «LaFleur», возможно, в «Лефлёр», но вряд ли * 5x14 «Переменная», возможно, в «Переменная величина», но вряд ли * 5x16 «Инцидент, части 1 и 2», возможно, в «Катаклизм, части 1 и 2», но вряд ли Никто не возражает против таких переименований (переименовывать буду только серии из первых двух пунктов)? --Mex 18:08, сентября 27, 2009 (UTC) :Первые действительно можно переименовать. По-моему, это делалось с оглядкой на англ. Лостпедию, где все слова в названиях серий пишутся с заглавной буквы. Хотя мне очень нравится выражение "Остров Смерти" - выглядит внушительно :) По второму пункту не согласен. 5х09 - считаю, что надо сделать наоборот. Оставить просто "Namaste". Тогда название серии будет согласовываться с такими сериями, как , и . 5х13 - абсолютно непонятный предложенный вариант перевода. Посмотри "Связь с другими произведениями культуры". Здесь нужно оставить это название. По-моему, оно адекватно отображает суть серии. Названия под последним пунктом лучше оставить. Особенно это касается "Инцидента", так как придётся переименовывать целый ряд статей. --Администратор 08:55, сентября 28, 2009 (UTC) Согласен по * 5x12 «Мертвый — значит Мертвый» в «Мёртвый — значит Мёртвый» (маленькая буква, ё вместо е) * 5x09 «Добро пожаловать (Namaste)», соглашусь с Kuzura, лучше в «Namaste» остальное, по мне, можно оставить так как есть --Leobear 17:17, сентября 29, 2009 (UTC) Сезон 6 6x03 What Kate Does Решено переводить как «Поступки Кейт». См. Обсуждение:Поступки Кейт. --Mex 12:36, февраля 22, 2010 (UTC) 6x04 The Substitute Предлагаю переводить не как «Заместитель», а как «Замена», чтобы не распространять в рунете неоднозначность в переводе (я имею в виду, что будем переводить как lostfilm). У кого-нибудь есть другие мнения? --Mex 12:36, февраля 22, 2010 (UTC) Мобизоды mx03 King of the castle Как переводить будем - "Король замка", "Король и ладья"(Король ладьи) или что-то вроде "Царь горы"? Мне второе больше нравится --Asgan 14:43, 29 февраля 2008 (PST) : "Король и ладья". Поскольку именно этими шахматами Бэн сделал рокировку в конце мобизода. -- Оскар 04:27, 4 марта 2008 (PST) ::"Король и ладья" --Mex 09:16, 15 марта 2008 (PDT) mx05 Operation: Sleeper Sleeper в данном случае - что-то вроде "подрывник", "спящий агент"... Пока перевел как "Операция "крот"", жду еще предложений --Asgan 14:48, 29 февраля 2008 (PST) mx07 Arzt & Crafts Сложная игра слов. Пока поставил невразумительное "Арцт и промысел", надо бы улучшить... Может, найдутся хорошие русские дефиниции понятия "arts and crafts" чтобы в них можно было вплести имя Арцт? --Asgan 14:53, 29 февраля 2008 (PST) :"Арцтист и ремесленник". Шутка конечно, но все же --Eretik 19:02, 24 марта 2008 (PDT) mx08 Buried Secrets Лучше "Зарытые секреты", а не "Похороненные секреты" --Mex 09:16, 15 марта 2008 (PDT) :Воистину лучше) -- 14:47, 15 марта 2008 (PDT) Эпизоды Via Domus Будем ли переводить названия этих эпизодов? Мне кажется, лучше оставить на английском, либо взять их перевод из русской локализации игры. Кто-нибудь играл в русскую версию? --Mex 12:26, 10 апреля 2008 (PDT) : В данном случае - эпизоды, имена и т.п. стоит брать с лицензионной русской версии игры. Asgan играл.. ждём его мнение. -- Оскар 12:33, 10 апреля 2008 (PDT)